The present invention relates to a tap or valve. The tap or valve particularly described and illustrated herein is intended for use in urine drainage tubing or use on a urine drainage bag, but the present invention is not limited to these applications. A compact and easily manufactured tap or valve which does not leak can be advantageously used in a wide variety of applications.
One design of tap for a drainage bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,510 entitled TAP FOR DRAINAGE BAG which issued to Peter L. Steer and John V. Edwards on July 31, 1984, and while this tap has a number of technically advantageous features, it would be desirable to have available a simple design of tap in which the likelihood of leakage is minimized.
British Pat. No. 1 201 636 describes a valve for installation in a hot water radiator in which one length of a pipe within the radiator has an end portion embodying an oblique edge, and another length of pipe within the radiator also has an end portion embodying an oblique edge. One of the pipe end portions contitutes a socket into which the other pipe's end portion fits. The pipe lengths are mutually located and relatively rotatable, such that by turning of one relative to the other the size of a lateral opening defined by the mutually opposed oblique edges is regulated.